


i'll make you feel pure

by quinnking



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, The Sex Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember the safe words?" he asks her, picking up his tie from the nightstand. </p>
<p>"Spooky," she responds dutifully, "or Starbuck."</p>
<p>He nods. "Don't be afraid to use them, Scully," he says, suddenly very serious. "This is a big deal, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make you feel pure

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the song undisclosed desires by muse, as it was what i was listening to when i wrote it and it's what the title is based off of.
> 
> i decided i'm probably going to make this a series of oneshots. different and various sexual escapades with these two, but some will have angst and some will have fluff. but it's mostly a series that delves into scully's trust in mulder, because she's allowing him to dominate her. i just found the idea interesting, because scully is so in control but it would not shock me if she likes it a bit rougher than most women would. :)

_you may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine_

  
_**I** _

  
He lays her flat on her back while their lips move together, perfectly in sync like they are with everything they do in their lives together.

"Do you remember the safe words?" he asks her, picking up his tie from the nightstand. 

"Spooky," she responds dutifully, "or Starbuck."

He nods. "Don't be afraid to use them, Scully," he says, suddenly very serious. "This is a big deal, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Her heart swells. "Thank you," she responds, feeling teary. She lets out a shaky breath. "I trust you, more than anyone in my life - more than anyone I've ever _been_ with..." She trails off, a red blush creeping onto her features. 

" _Thank you._ " When she gives him a quizzical look he expands by adding, "for trusting me enough to explore this part of your sexuality." 

She gives him a smile, the one he loves. "Let's get on with it," she says jokingly. 

The first couple of times they fucked, she was in control. She rode him, bit and marked him, drew her nails down his back. But then he started to realize that she liked when he was a little rougher with her; when he would pound into her a bit too hard, when he bit down on her skin enough to pierce her skin, when he gripped her skin with such intensity that it would bruise a day later. 

So, on a whim, he held her arms behind her back as he fucked her from behind, leaving her defenseless (but if she didn't like it, wanted her hands back, he would freely give them back to her, he didn't want to hurt her in any way she didn't like). She spasmed around him and he used her arms as leverage to further pound into her, and she came once more. 

"I liked that," she'd told him after. "You dominating me." 

It was all very new, because Scully is a controlling woman. She takes care of her own, and she has a naturally dominating personality. It's one of the reasons he fell in love with her. And the fact that she likes when he dominates her in the bedroom, trusts him enough to do so, makes him love her that much more.

"Put your hands above your head, in between the bars of the headboard." She does as told and he ties her hand there with the very tie he wore that day. "You look so beautiful," he breaths, taking in her naked body on the bed. 

"Thank you," she murmurs, not at all ashamed.

He gets on the bed with her. "Spread your legs for me, Dana," he whispers, and she does. He can smell her arousal from his place above her. He leans down to kiss her mouth again, he loves her mouth. He eventually moves from her lips to her jaw, nipping and leaving little punctures, until he's at her neck.

Her hips buck up as soon as his lips touch that one spot on her neck that drives her crazy, and when he uses his teeth she arches her back, groans. 

He licks down to her breasts, his mouth closing around one peaked nipple whilst his hand played and pinched with the other one.

"Mulder," she moans, her breathing shallow. Her hips cant upward. 

He scrapes his teeth on her nipple, not too hard, but enough for her to hiss and for another groan to break free from that mouth of hers.

After switching to her other breast and doing the same, he licks down the flat plane of her stomach, nipping along the muscle there. Her belly undulates every time he applies pressure with his teeth and he finds he quite enjoys that. He does it again. 

Then he's there, licking and biting and scratching at her thighs. He licks her clit once before his lips close around it, sucking, and he hears her hands clink against the headboard.

"You okay?" he asks, looking up at her, his eyes sparkling from between her parted legs. 

"Yes," she manages out. "Yes, I'm okay. Keep going. _Please._ " 

He chuckles and brings his middle finger to her opening, gathering enough wetness that it won't hurt when he first slides it in. And it doesn't, he gathers, since her head pushes into the pillows and she bites down on her lower lip. He adds his index finger, and starts moving them both slowly within her. 

"Mulder," she whines, "please." 

"Please what, Dana?" he asks, shit-eating grin spread across his face. He moves his fingers faster, just as she tries to answer.

"Mouth, use your mouth." 

Mulder kisses her on the stomach. "There?" he mumbles into her skin, enjoying how her muscles tense beneath his lips. He curls his fingers and begins to fuck her in earnest. 

"Lower," she gasps. 

He kisses her thigh again. "There?"

"My clit," she practically screams. "Fuck, make me come." He looks at her in mild surprise and her words go straight to his erection. "Please, Mulder. Please." 

How can he say no to that?

His mouth wraps around her clit one more time, except this time he sucks her with the intention of getting her off. He scrapes his teeth against the nub and as soon as he bites down a little harder, she's coming, his name and obscenities tumbling out of her mouth. 

She's panting by time he withdraws his fingers and moves up to kiss her on the mouth. Her hands are straining against the tie.

"Want me to untie you?"

"No." 

He nods and moves in between her legs again, kissing her on the mouth and sinking into her without warning. 

" _Mulder,_ " she growls, her voice so throaty that his hips drive forward on their own. 

He sets a pace, steady but not nearly as fast as the last time they were in bed together. He enjoys looking down at her, especially like this. Her eyes are glassed over, gorgeous stormy blue, and her full lips are open the slightest fraction and red from the onslaught. Her eyes meet his and she bites down on her bottom lip, the barest hint of a smile quirking her mouth.

He slows down a bit, teasing her, his fingers tweaking her nipples to attention.

"Faster," she orders. 

He moves a bit faster, not much, but a bit faster, and it has her meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Faster," she repeats. "Harder." 

He complies, because he may be enjoying this, enjoying her, but he is a man and there's only so much he can take. Especially when she's looking up at him with _that_ look in her eyes, the one that tells him she's so close, that there's a promise of release in the next couple of thrusts. He can't wait to see her break apart under him. 

"Mulder," she whispers, her voice husky, as her back arches and her hands grip their bonds tightly. And then she's coming around him, squeezing and tightening around him, her head in the pillows and her hair making a crimson halo around her head.

He thrusts harder as she rides out her orgasm, wanting her to get every bit of pleasure she can, and once he's sure she's been sated, he comes with a groan. He waits a moment, his nose in her neck as he brings himself down to rest on her.

"That was great," she breathes into his hair.

He nods in agreement and gets up to untie her, and she rubs at her (probably) sore wrists. He crawls back into bed, they're both so sweaty and boneless and can't move, and he holds her to him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she says with finality. "You were amazing and you still waited for my go ahead before you did anything. I knew I picked the right man." 

His heart flutters and he kisses her forehead. "I can't wait to do that again."

She laughs, her voice breathy. "Me, too."


End file.
